


Well I Have A Ship

by LocalLeaderKaz



Series: Immortal In Space [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, IN SPACE!, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, Merlin is a Little Shit, On the Run, Outer Space, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalLeaderKaz/pseuds/LocalLeaderKaz
Summary: So.... That could have gone better. Merlin thought as he leaned over the control console. Black hair flung wildly around him and eyes wide. If someone was to look at him now they would think that he was mad. They wouldn't be far off to be fair. Merlin had gone through a period several centuries ago, and that kind of madness never truly leave someone. But that was a story for another time.Part 3 of Immortal in Space Series
Series: Immortal In Space [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Well I Have A Ship

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Merlin. The wonders on Merlin are left to the myths, legends and the amazing TV show Merlin that was one of the best renditions I have ever seen.

So.... That could have gone better. Merlin thought as he leaned over the control console. Black hair flung wildly around him and eyes wide. If someone was to look at him now they would think that he was mad. They wouldn't be far off to be fair. Merlin had gone through a period several centuries ago, and that kind of madness never truly leave someone. But that was a story for another time. 

A groan sounded from behind him. “Myre, did we just steal a ship?” Jeramy lay on the floor with a nasty gash on his leg. “I don't think we will get away with it.” Merlin's decidedly unhelpful and cause of said stolen ship said. 

“Shut it Jeramy. If you hadn't caused such a scene then I wouldn't have needed to steal one. Let alone drag you along.” Merlin grouched. His attention mostly on trying to figure out how to set a corse. Admittedly he isn't very good at this sort of thing. Two years of charting and very basic piloting lessons does not make one confident behind the metaphorical wheel. 

A sharp bark of laugher left Jeramy. “Yeah, ok. But who would have thought they would do such a thorough background check before being hired? I mean we went through one to get into school. They should just take that at face value and move on.” Merlin couldn't help but agree, but that didn't mean he had to tell him.

“You should have been more 'thorough' in your history!” Merlin hissed. Was it the green button? He couldn't remember. “You were infiltrating the military for goddess sake! Could you not have made your background more complete?” 

Jeramy snorted as he stood up and limped to the console. “So, why did you run Myre? You a spy or convict?” He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. “You certainly fight like one.” There was humor in his voice, but Merlin could tell he was serious. Screw it he was pressing the button. Merlin pushed down hard. An alarm went off and Jeramy's eyes widened grabbing the console with both hands. “Shit!” 

Merlin turned to Jeramy to ask what when the ship lurched. His feet flew out from under him and fell. Hitting the ground the force of the speed change dragged him across the floor hitting the back wall. Jeramy smashed the button again bringing their speed down. Merlin coughed trying to regain his breathing. 

“Not a spy.” Gasped Jaremy. “Definitely not a spy. What the hell Myre? Are you trying to kill us? Do you remember anything about flying a ship?” He asked astonished. 

Finally getting his breathing under control Merlin sat up. “Right not the blue button.” Jeramy just looked at him like he was mad. “Well if your so smart Jeramy then you get the cloak up. I would rather not be found.” Jeramy just shook his head, but none the less pushed buttons. Merlin hoped they where the right ones because obviously he didn't know. 

“How did you even get us this far away when you suck at this Myre? Why are we still alive or at least not in jail?” Jeramy asked shaking his head. 

“Because I'm awesome?” Merlin hedged. He laid back down with a groan he may have hit his head. Jeramy snorted. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I will thank you for saving me.” He said never turning from the control console. Merlin just stayed on the floor. “So why did you run?”

“Well when they found you out, they started doing a thorough check on everyone else. They had us in separate rooms doing an interview. Heart beat monitor and everything. You kind of screwed me over Jeramy. My background, unlike yours, was fool proof. However there was no way to lie my way through that system.” Merlin said finally dragging himself to the wall to lean against. 

“Ah, yeah. That would be kind of hard.” Jeramy admitted with some guilt.

Merlin snorted. “So I decided that I might as well make a run for it while I could. Then you had to come around that corner with an army of people chasing you! They didn't even know I was gone Jeramy! I was going to make it out and you just had to make an escape the same way as me.” 

“Wow! Hold on Myre. There is only one way off the satiation. It's not like I had multiple options.” Jeramy pressed one last button and the ship became quiet. “Plus I am glad I ran into you. I had no idea you were such a badass Myre.” He snickered. 

Merlin scoffed. “You shoved me to the ground and left me there.” It had not been a pleasant experience fighting his way out of the satiation. At least no one died.... or so Merlin hopped. “You realize that you have effectively killed Myrddin Wyllt? I even liked that name.” He grumbled. 

Jeramy laughed sounding a bit unhinged. It could be the relief that caused it. Maybe disbelief? “Like that matters. Something tells me that this is not the first time that you have had to come up with a new life for yourself.” Merlin scowled. 

“That doesn't make it better Jeramy. I was planning on hanging on to that name for a bit. Even go through with the whole be on a crew thing. Now I am stuck out in space and I don't even know how to set a course on this blasted ship.” Jeramy looked a bit guilty about that. 

“Well when my boss gets here you can come with me. Not sure what all we can do but you at least won't be trapped in space.” Jeramy glanced out the window. Stars twinkling merrily away. “I'm sure Sally could do something. You did help me out.” 

“Thanks but I don't want to be part of you rebellion forces attempting to over through the Empire.” Jeramy looked at him confused. “... Star Wars?” He shook his head causing Merlin to sigh. 

“Well its not like I am part of some rebellion Myre. I am a hired spy or assassin. Whatever is needed really.” Merlin let his head fall into his hand.

“Great, yeah that's awesome. Just what I always wanted. You know that brings back great memories Jeramy.” He grumbled. “Let's just go ahead and sign me up to your underground assassins ring. Maybe if I'm lucky we would team up against the corrupt government, make a ton of money, and live happily ever after.” 

“I never knew how into jocks you were Myre.” Jeramy quipped as he tore his pants to look at the gash. “Real comedian. No, Sally would just be able to help you out a bit. Nothing incriminating. Hand me the first aid kit, will ya?” 

“No, of course not. Nothing incriminating like lets say... Fighting a group of heavily armed military, breaking out of confinement, and stealing a ship.” Merlin sat down next to jeramy and handed him the kit. “I'm sure it is all perfectly legal.” 

“Oh, stop bitching Myre. I didn't force you to run. You could have stayed and tried to work it out.” Jeramy hissed as he sprayed alcohol over the wound. 

“Yeah, I'm sure that would have gone well.” Merlin glanced around the ship. He will meet this Sally person and hopefully she can help him learn more about piloting a ship. Then he can be on his way. If all else fails he has a ship now so he would just have to find a manual and learn that way. It might be a better option anyway. 

Jeramy hissed and passed out. His wound fully wrapped. Well after Merlin dropped him off somewhere at least. He glanced over at Jeramy and smiled. Merlin had helped him out because they had become really good friends in school. Plus you can't just leave someone running for their life like that. Merlin settled down and watched the stars. Yeah it was going to be an interesting time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now Merlin has a ship... even if it was stolen and he is now trapped drifting in space~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are loved!


End file.
